1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it is designed be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter is not designed to be recharged. Low-capacity rechargeable batteries are used in small portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while high-capacity rechargeable batteries can be used as a power source for driving motors of a hybrid vehicle, an electric vehicle, and the like.
For example, a rechargeable battery includes an electrode assembly for performing charging and discharging operations, a case housing the electrode assembly, a cap plate combined to an opening of the case, and electrode terminals through which the electrode assembly is drawn out of the cap plate.
The electrode terminals are connected to tabs of the electrode assembly, allowing the electrode assembly to be charged and discharged by a current. Accordingly, because current density is concentrated in areas of the tabs of the electrode assembly, which are connected to the electrode terminals, temperature deviations may be generated in the electrode assembly depending on distances from the electrode terminals and the tabs. That is, due to degradation in the areas of the electrode terminals and the tabs of the electrode assembly, the rechargeable battery may have a shorter service life, as well as a reduced output.
In addition, when the tabs of the plurality of electrode assemblies are electrically coupled to the electrode terminals, unbalanced charging and discharging may occur between the electrode assemblies. In this case, a temperature difference between the electrode assemblies may be generated.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance the understanding of the background of the invention, and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art.